


Thomas and Jimmy and Corporal Punishment

by angryessays



Series: Adventures of Thomas Barrow [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bratting, Corporal Punishment, Frottage, I'm a vanilla lesbian virgin what am I doing, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryessays/pseuds/angryessays
Summary: "Spank and wank." - ficklefernweh





	Thomas and Jimmy and Corporal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficklefernweh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklefernweh/gifts).



Thomas was barely asleep when he heard the knock at the door. Wrapping his striped robe tight around him in the cold, he quietly peered out into the hallway at the figure standing in front of him. He rubbed his eyes.

“Something the matter?” he asked Jimmy, who, in response, pushed past him into the room, bringing the older man along. “Jim- James?” Thomas asked again. Much to his surprise, Jimmy grabbed him by the robe and pulled him close.

“Will you forgive me?” he asked. Thomas liked to think he would have shoved him away if only he’d been more conscious.

“What?”

“You heard me.” The tone in his voice suggested he was…angry? Thomas couldn’t place it for sure, and his face was in shadow, so he couldn’t read it. He felt like he was in a dream.

He blinked at him in the dark. “Forgive you for what? I don’t understand,” he whispered. Jimmy was still gripping his lapels. He’d not realized how much shorter Jimmy was without his shoes.

“For all that’s happened,” he paused, “between us.” Thomas could feel his heart beating with perfect clarity. This felt like a precarious situation. Before he could respond, Jimmy continued, “You were right, you know. I only reacted ‘cause of Alfred. I didn’t mean for it to go so far. I would have taken you like a shot, if _he_ hadn’t walked in.” Thomas felt Jimmy’s hands move from the lapels to flat against his chest, pressing slightly upward toward his shoulders. Additionally, there was a shiver down his spine, and he was in disbelief that this was really happening.

Half of him was angry, but the other, more persuasive half was positively melting. Without thinking, he answered, “You still can.” The angry half was appalled at the way his voice nearly broke, and how shaky it was, and that it was almost inaudible.

Thomas sensed, rather than saw, Jimmy’s gaze on him, and his face flushed uncontrollably. He thanked God they were in the dark. Suddenly, Jimmy pulled him closer so that he was leaning into the older man. Thomas could feel the present situation against his thigh, and the sentiment immediately began echoing in his own. Jimmy rested his head on Thomas’s shoulder, essentially embracing him at this point, and Thomas wasn’t sure what to do. He’d fantasized about this happening, of course, but he was so starved for affection he’d never made it up to this point. “Can I stay?” he mumbled.

“That depends—what are your intentions?” Jimmy answered by thrusting is hips forward even farther, once again drawing attention to his cock. There was no doubt the first time was intentional. “I mean, what do you plan to do about that?”

“I don’t care, really. I suppose I’m more interested in yours at the moment. I know you can help me on both fronts.” His hands returned to Thomas’s lapels, pushing them off this time. Jimmy took a step back as the rob fell to the floor. As he began attempting to untie the knot on his own trousers, he added, “I wouldn’t mind picking up where we left off, but then what you did wasn’t very gentlemanly, Mr. Barrow. Plus, it turned out you weren’t formally punished for your actions; I feel we should amend that.”

Thomas was frozen place. “How do you mean?”

“Do you mind corporal punishment, Mr. Barrow?” Jimmy dropped his drawers, followed swiftly by pulling off his shirt. Thomas could just make out the silhouette.

Thomas’s hand moved to the front of his drawstring trousers, brushing against his erection in the process and only making it worse. He couldn’t help but play along. “I’d be lying if I said I did.”

“Come here, then.” Jimmy felt his way over to the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him.

After quickly undressing fully, he followed, only to have Jimmy bend him across the width of his bed, his backside exposed as if preparing for other, perhaps more desired activities. Even if the room were lit, Thomas couldn’t see what was coming. After a brief moment, Jimmy’s hand was sliding over Thomas’s bared arse, only to be taken away and returned with a quick smack. It wasn’t hard, presumably because it would have made too much noise if it had been, but somehow Thomas was still surprised, both at the slight pain and that this was the turn the night took.

After a few more spanks, he heard Jimmy stand up off the bed before reappearing against his behind, vaguely wet prick poking him, and equally damp hands moving to grab hold of his hips. Leaning down so Thomas could feel his breath over his back, he whispered, “You’ve been a naughty lad, kissing me without permission.”

Emboldened, Thomas saucily replied, “And you enjoyed it by your own admission, didn’t you?” This earned him another smack on the arse—or, more accurately, his outer right thigh. “Oh, won’t you spank me again, Jimmy? If you’re going to stand there and not bugger me, that is.”

“Bad boys don’t get a buggering,” Jimmy answered as he slipped his cock between Thomas’s legs. “Besides, old, lonely, debauchees like you couldn’t handle it, likely.”

Smiling to himself, Thomas crossed his legs to allow Jimmy what he wanted.

The motion alone was nearly enough to push him over the edge, but he refused to give Jimmy the satisfaction of that. However, this was complicated by the fact that the coolness in the air was causing his nipples to harden, and, as if reading his mind, Jimmy ran one hand up to play with them. Thomas closed his eyes and tried to focus on stifling any noises that attempted to escape his throat. Eventually, he reached down to get himself off, but was met with another spanking. He knew his arse was bright red by now.

“You’ll get yours once I’ve finished,” Jimmy scolded.

Thomas giggled as quietly as possible—the bed was creaking like mad, though. “That won’t take long, at least.” Again, a spank. He was quite enjoying himself by now.

But, as predicted, Jimmy froze shortly thereafter, allowing for a messy situation down Thomas’s thighs and belly while he—thrillingly, for the debauchee—sighed Thomas’s name. He expected that would be the end of it, but, after a moment, Jimmy guided him in turning around and made to fulfill his promise.

Laying on his back while Jimmy sucked him, Thomas held fast to that wavy blond hair, careful to keep any stickiness away. By the end, Jimmy switched to stroking it and allowed Thomas to cover his bare (hairless) chest. While the spent man rested, Jimmy prepared a wet rag with Thomas’s glass of bedside drinking water and cleaned them both up. Thomas couldn’t have been happier, until he found himself cuddled up under the covers with Jimmy for the night, and the next, and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
